Hardly Good Literature!
by SIDRAT
Summary: A short story where The Doctor and Amy have a debate over good literature in the TARDIS library!


Hardly Good Literature!

Amy walked out of the TARDIS library, clutching the novel 'Twilight' by Stephanie Meyer in her hand. She casually strolled into the control room, looking for The Doctor.

His voice came from below, "Where have you been off to?"

She walked down the stairs and under the glass floor of the console area. The Doctor was sitting on the ground, fiddling with some wires.

"Oh, you know, reading..." She held up the book.

He looked at the book in horror, "You've been reading that!" He pointed at the book with a look of utter disgust of horror.

"Yes, it's a good series, why?"

"That book is rubbish, utterly rubbish. I don't why all the teenage girls got all worked up about it, it's hardly good literature!"

"So what's your definition of a good literature then?"

"Well, it's gotta be suspenseful and it's gotta have a very good and solid storyline."

"So give me an example of a really good book in your opinion."

"The Harry Potter series."

"Oh, you're one of them..." She rolled her eyes

"What do you mean 'one of them'?"

"One of the people who were at each book launch and at each movie launch. One of the people who lined up at midnight for the last book and all those other fanboy things!"

"So what if I am? You're a Twi-hard!"

"A twi what?"

"A Twi-Hard. One of the teenage girls who are obsessed with the Twilight series, and have big posters of Robert Patterson and Taylor Lautner over the walls of their rooms."

"Nobody said I was a Twi-Hard, and besides, even if I was obsessed with the Twilight series, I'm not a teenage girl, thank you very much!"

"Library, now!" he said to her, his hand pointing at one of the staircases that led to the different rooms of the TARDIS.

Amy stormed off, The Doctor following briskly.

The TARDIS library was the biggest library that Amy had ever seen. Not only was it 20x bigger than any other library, it also had the biggest collection of books. It had classic books from the early 20th century to diaries from the end of the world. The front of the library had a huge map, spanning 3 metres in width and length. On her first visit to the library, Amy had soon figured out that all the books were organised by century, and then by author within each century. The books lay in bookshelves 5 metres high, with movable ladders so that you could reach the top.

The Doctor stood with his arms on his hips, smiling at his massive collection.

Amy had calmed down, "When do you get the time to read all these?"

The Doctor looked at her, still smiling, "Amy, I'm a time-traveller, I have all the time in the world. Apart from that though, I'm a very, very fast reader."

"Oh." She seemed taken aback at the seemingly clear response.

"Anyway," The Doctor's face turned serious again, "back to business. We have 1 hour to find our 3 favourite books and bring them back here. The only rules are that the 3 books cannot include any of the books afore mentioned in the console room. Any questions?" It was as if he was talking to a large group.

Amy had a simple one word question, "Why?"

"Because I said so! Ok, let's go!"

Amy ran through down the large aisles, heading as fast as she could for the 20th century section. She reached it in just over a minute. She looked at all the books and realized that this was going to take her a long time...

An hour and a bit later later, The Doctor stood in front of the large map, a pile of books by his side. He was tutting at Amy's punctuality. She came running down one of the aisles, cradling 3 books in her hands.

He looked at her disappointed, "You're late."

"So! Only by a few minutes! What's gotten into you lately? You're starting to sound like my grade 6 English teacher!"

"I just want to show you what good literature is! Anyway, you present your books first."

Amy put down four books and lifted up one, "'Gone with the Wind'"

The Doctor gave a slight shrug.

"What's that mean?" She mimicked his shrug.

"As people of your generation would say 'Meh'"

Amy scowled at him while lifting up her next book, "'The Diary of Anne Frank'"

The Doctor was impressed, "That would be a very good selection if it weren't Non-Fiction."

Amy rebutted, "Nobody said it had to be fiction!"

"Well, no, but it was under the impression that...."

Amy cut him off, "Next, 'Vampire Academy'"

The Doctor let out a snort of laughter, "That is just another rip-off of the Twilight series because of its success. Anyway, my turn! First 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Typical!"

"What? How is that typical?"

"Well, you know, time-traveller, science fiction, aliens, space etc."

"Humph. Next I have 'Murder on the Orient Express'"

"Well, I suppose that's alright." Amy admitted.

"Thank you," The Doctor nodded his head, "and last of all I have 'Dinner with the president of Oberti'"

"I don't think I've heard of that one!" Amy let out a small laugh.

"No you wouldn't have, it was published in the late 400th century. So, from this presentation, I think you can clearly see that my books are clearly much better literature than yours."

"They are not, that's just your opinion!"

"They are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too"

Amy could see this argument going on for a long time and searched for a solution. Her mind reached one in a couple of seconds, "Doctor, let's agree to disagree, okay?

The Doctor didn't look happy but nonetheless mumbled something that sounded like, "Agreed"

They both returned their books to the rightful place and when they started to walk back to the console room The Doctor seemed his normal self again.

They walked in silence until The Doctor said, "I still think my books are better literature than yours."

They both laughed until they reached the console, happy that their debate was over.


End file.
